


Catalyst

by shutupzombie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Honestly what am I doing?, I've the power of God and Anime on my side, Its a comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupzombie/pseuds/shutupzombie
Summary: It was a simple plan, infiltrate Kohona, gut Orochimaru, then hightail it back to Amekagure.Now, if only the brat would stop befriending the locals.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a comic :P


End file.
